


Grounded Pilot

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One the other side is like a snapshot, just a moment between the dead, that always lasts a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded Pilot

A clear iridescent film surface. Soft clouds from clashing meteorological states.  
A cool breeze from a passing haunt of Breath players.

W444444H00000

Sparks lit up off the underside of Mituna's yellow and black board. He reached the end of the rail, ollied off it, and attempted a kickflip.  
His board shot off into cliff of sugar. The yellow-clad troll fell like a sack of potatoes, hit a pyramid of little cubes, and rolled head over heels till he hit the base of a windmill. Upside down and dizzy, Mituna burst into laughter.

you ok4y th3r3 ch4mp?

Latula skated by.

3H3H3H3H3, 1M F4M3

He clumsily got to his feet.

h4h4, 3xc3ll3nt.

 

Mituna looked up at the windmill through his tinted visor. It stretched up into the kaleidoscope sky like a gargantuan cartwheel. He fetched his board from the sugar cliff and began climbing the windmill. The structure had no doors or windows. It might even have been hollow. Mituna was forced to climb it from the outside. With his board held under one arm, Mituna ascended with an odd sort of vertical wriggle, his free hand snapping out and grabbing the next handhold before he could fall, then pushing himself up with his legs. Every now and then sparks shot through his ghostly nervous system, causing his limbs to twitch and spasm. Twice he almost fell, yet he paid his haphazard flailing no mind. With ill-thought purpose, he climbed to the top of the windmill.

The sky seemed so close from atop the windmill. If he peered hard enough, Mituna could make out the thick of the bubble's edge behind the atmosphere.

Mituna's neck snapped to one side. Numbers burned their way to the surface of his thoughts; the exact distance from his current location to the nearest point of the dreambubble's edge.  
Relative altitude of both points. Progression of acceleration to maximize energy efficiency while traveling between points at optimal speeds.

Then just as fast they were gone, burned in and burnt up like a message written in gasoline. Mituna sighed, and turned his head. A jolt shot from the bridge of his brain down his spine. His right leg buckled, and Mituna found himself sprawled on his ass, looking up at the sky. His arms convulsed above him for a few seconds, and  
suddenly he recognized all the nuances of the way the lands bled together in the region.  
A four dimensional vortex here,  
and over there a ten year long hypercube mid-rotation.

17H L1K3 4 M4G1C 3Y3 PUZZL3

He spoke to no-one in particular.

h3y m1tun4! wh3r3'd you go?

A voice cried out from below.

1M UP H3R3 L47UL4

He crawled over to the windmill's ledge and waved.

wh4t 4r3 you do1ng up th3r3?

Mituna paused, and thought a while before replying.

H3Y L47UL4?

Mituna stood up.

y34h?

R3M3M83R WH3N 1 C0ULD FLYG?

oh no.

He took several steps away from the ledge, and turned to where the huge vanes chopped through the air.

1 W4NN4 D0 7H4D 4G41N

Mituna set his board down and set off. The top of the windmill was rough and uneven, but he still gained enough speed to ollie off the edge. His board slammed hard against the pole of a rising vane, but a grind was a grind, and Mituna's momentum carried him along to its end where he ollied off into open air.

The wind howled past, muted by his helmet. It tickled his exposed mouth like coarse grass. This was it. He could remember the feeling. Mituna dug down into his frazzled mind, dug and tore away to pull out the atrophied mental reflexes that had once been so sharp. Psionic synapses sparked and whined.  
Flying.  
Mituna remembered flying. He remembered picking himself up and flinging himself through the sky fast as any ship. He remembered he flung himself by his bootstraps once just because he could. The scenery was flying past him.  
The broken cogs of his mind spat out numbers of velocity, aerodynamics, topography and meteorology. Sometimes they chopped off a few decimal points or rounded the wrong way to be safe but these were still good numbers to fly with.  
He strained, tried to force his neural awareness to scape his tiny shell like had once been so easy. Sparks and steam and smoke as broken gears grind against rust and fallout. A broken motor coughing out pollution but no power.  
He strained and strained, but the kaboom, the sound shattering kaboom never came. The sparks in his brain never touched his skin. His psionics coughed feebly in the nest of tangled wires between his ears and rolled over dead. Gravity did not give up and go away.

Mituna fell from the sky as sure as if he'd been shot down. His board came out from under his feet and fell alongside him. Mituna screamed, as much from frustration as from fear. On instinct, he grabbed his board and tried to shield his body with it. Mituna hit the ground head first.

The haze cleared. Two red screens. A black, pouty lip. A familiar face.

WHY? WHY C4N7 1 FLY?

He balled his fist and looked about to strike something, but let it fall.

h3y h3y h3y 1ts ok4y. shhhhh.

Latula stroked his cheek. Her gloved hand was soft against his skin. 

4r3 you 1njur3d?

N0

4r3 you sur3?

N0

s1lly doofus, l3t m3 ch3ck you. h3r3, do3s th1s hurt?

She pressed her hands gently against he back and his sides, moving down his body.

H3H3H3 7H47 71VKL35

down h3r3 s33ms f1n3, now how 4bout upst41rs?

Latula reached up, and gently lifted off Mituna's helmet. His black mess of hair spilled out, falling over his eyes.

111M 8L111NGE

Mituna flailed on the spot. Latula laughed, and ruffled his hair with her hand. At first she just played with it, enjoyed the feeling of his shaggy locks between her fingers, the way it bounced when she dropped it, then she parted his fringe so they could see eye to ghostly eye.

Latula leaned forward, and kissed him on the forehead, a brief brushing of her lips. Mituna's face lit up in a golden glow. He fidgeted and squirmed, and when she pulled away he reached for her face with a chuckle.

m1tun4?

With focus and care like he was holding handling a diamond tiara, Mituna lifted her red glasses from her face and set them down beside them. His brief airborne exodus had landed him in a patch of green, dew-licked grass.

PR377Y

He placed his and on the side of her face and looked deep into her ghost eyes. Her own cheeks flushed a twinge of teal, and Mituna smiled. The two of them leaned together for a kiss. Where their lips touched, warmth flowered outwards to sew pinpricks all over their skin. Latula reached her arms out and pulled their bodies close. When they did pull apart it was just as gently.

L47UL4 1-

Mituna bit down on his teeth and glanced aside, a slight hissing passing between his lips. The words were there. All the words were there, all the joys and sadness and dreams of the clumsy, earnest boy Latula had fallen for all those sweeps ago. Still there, just trapped behind a cracked window that projected a broken image, but her Mituna was still there.

1 do too, m1tun4.

and they embraced again. Behind his back, Latula peeled here red gloves off each hand. Once free, her hands cradled the back of his head.

no m4tt3r wh4t h4pp3ns, 1t'll 4lw4ys b3 the3 two of us fly1ng through 1t tog3th3r. 4s long 4s w3 h4v3 th4t 3v3ryth1ng w1ll 4lw4ys b3 ok4y.

Mituna flashed a beaming smile at her, and pecked her on the cheek. His hands danced an eclectic rumba down how spine and slipped under the hem of her top.

h3y th3r3.

She laughed. Her own hands when to the out of the way zipper behind his shoulder and pulled it down, exposing a slice of his naked back, down to just above the cleft of his rump. She leaned back, raised her arms, and Mituna pulled off her sleeveless shirt dress. He gave it a half toss, let it fold over itself, and placed it by her glasses. While he was doing that she leaned across his lap to the zipper currently just beside his hip and pulled it round across his belly. Her pinky and ring finger tailed across his skin as she exposed it. Mituna giggled at the delicate touch, and in retaliation leaned forward and yanked her pants down to her thighs.

oh you ch33ky boy.

Latula shifted how she sat, and swung herself around so her but was off the ground and her legs wrapped around his waist.

go on th3n, s1r h31r, unwr4p your kn1ght

H3H3H3

He pulled her tight pants down the rest of the way to her ankles, exposing the crotch of her bodysuit and her supple gray thighs.

don't you th1nk you'r3 forg3tt1ng som3th1ng?

Latula tapped her heels against his exposed back.

0H Y34H H3H

Mituna took hold of her legs and uncrooked them from around his waist, holding them up. The upper half of her pants fell loosely around her knees. Mituna reached for her red boots, and pulled them off one after the other. Latula wiggled her now naked toes in front of his face.

FR33 A7 L45K4

Mituna grabbed her dangling pants and pulled them right off, leaving her legs completely bare.

my turn 4g41n.

Latula swung her legs back around, and pulled his zip up the rest of the way in one swift movement. When it reached the end at his right shoulder his jumpsuit fell apart into two pieces, the bottom half bunching up around his waist.

4nd up you go!

Latula lifted the top half right off, pulling his arms up with it so it slid right off. Mituna covered his chest with one arm and rubbed his shoulder.

s1lly, 1t's noth1ng 1 h4vn't s33n b3for3.

Latula leaned forward, placed her hand on his chest and gently moved his arm aside. She leaned forward, and nibbled playfully on his nipple.

7H47 71QL35

w4nt m3 to stop?

N0

She took his nipple back between her teeth, swirled her tongue around it, and took note of each little goosebump that formed. With her other hand, Latula reached for his waistline. She tugged the bottom half of his jumpsuit down, and his half hard erection stood to attention.

4nd th3n th3r3's th1s r4d guy.

Her mouth popped off his nipple with a smack, and she grinned.

CLYD3 54Y7H H1

h1 clyd3.

Latula held his penis between her thumb and forefinger and flopped it around, gently smacking it against his thighs and crotch.

w3'll g3t r1ght b4ck to you 1n a m1nut3, clyd3.

Latula kissed the head of his penis and watched it bob for a few seconds, her plump, black lips spread in a cheery smile. She grabbed the bottom half of his jumpsuit and pulled it all the way off in one fell swoop, leaving Mituna butt naked on the ground. The garment was fast united with the rest of their discarded clothes.

l4st on3

Latula stood up, placing her crotch level with Mituna's face. The dandelion headed boy reached up, and unfastened the snaps holding the garment closed. She reached down to where it stopped above her thighs and started to pull the bodysuit up, but faltered as it passed her navel. Mituna's nose brushed against her exposed slit again, followed by a quick slip of the tongue. She flinched, and struggled to remain upright.

h3y h3y h3y h3y, w41t unt1l 1'm don3 t4k1ng th1s off

N0

He licked her again, digging into her swollen cleft with his tongue

ugh!

Her knees went weak, went but she didn't fall. With stoic perseverance the brave knight struggled to undress despite merciless cunnilingus from the adorable boy. He buried his tongue deep into her, then curled it all the way back out. She managed to get her bodysuit up to below breasts, but was stopped breathless when he diverted his attention to her clit, already aching and sensitive.

you'll h4v3 to do b3tt3r th4n th4t!

She yanked her top up over her breasts, and started to pull it over her arms and head when Mituna sucked her clit into his mouth.

w44h!

Her legs gave out. Latula collapsed onto Mituna, forcing him to the ground with her suddenly unsupported weight. Mituna licked away obliviously, paying no regard to the weight on his chest or the thighs around his head. Latula gasped, struggling to find her breath and her balance, squirming atop Mituna's face with her arms bound up in her half removed bodysuit.

no s3r1ously m1tun4, 1'm stuck

Latula struggled to free her arms. Muffled snickering came up from between her thighs. That the vibrations of his laughter felt good only heightened her heatened embarrassment.

Finally Latula got herself free, just in time to throw her bodysuit aside and brace herself on her arms as a modest orgasm swept through her. Panting, she re-steadied herself.

m1tun4 you mushroom.

He gave her one last slurp as she pulled herself up. While Latula brushed herself off, Mituna laughed, still on his back, and slicked a teal smear from his black lips.

you'r3 such 4 t34s3r

Mituna stood up, and approached her. He held out his arms and the two embraced, naked under the remembered sky. Dreamed up breezes tickled their gray nakedness. The wet grass brushed against their bare feet and legs. Mituna's hard erection prodded against her navel, leaving a slight trail of precum as they held one another.

Mituna lowered her to the ground. At times like this his head was clear. The cracks in his brain could only distort so much before overflowing. Mituna stroked her silky black hair. In these precious, intimate moments with his loved ones Mituna could see clearly once more, if just for a bit. Mituna brushed his hand against her cheek. In these moments of borderline clarity Mituna could prove to himself he was Mituna. Mituna fondly regarded his matesprit and kissed her.

The two of the lay down on the grass; both panting in anticipation. Mituna placed his hand on Latula's stomach, steadying himself, and lowered himself into her. Latula inhaled sharply as he entered her, his whole body felt hot from the difference in blood hue, and a prickled itch bloomed in her body where their flesh met, even in the afterlife. Latula reached up and held on to his scrawny shoulders.

He thrust into her, slowly, cautiously, testing his body for synaptic glitches- A twitch in the knee, a brief loss of feeling in two fingers. Oh! he didn't mean to move his hips so fast just then, but Latula was eyes closed and white-tooth grinning, and was rocking against his movements. Why pay attention to his self, when there was something much nicer to focus on?

The feeling of Mituna inside her was deep and lingering, a pressure against her insides slower to leave than he was to return, not time enough to notice the emptiness he left because the Gemini was right back inside her again. His thrusting quickened and though he fell in and out of rhythm it was still a good feeling. Sometimes he came in a bit differently, hitting here or here, sometimes up there in that spot that made her toes curl against the soft grass. His hands were not idle. They roamed her body wherever whim took him; stroking her sides as she breathed, touching her hair as is fell about her face, touching her arm as she squeezed his shoulder when his pubic pressed right against her clit, prodding her navel with his finger just because he felt like it. Telling him something like 'take it seriously' just felt too silly in itself by that point.

He pumped into her harder, starting to get a bit rough in his clumsiness but not in a bad way. He squeezed her thigh a bit too hard, and pinched her nipple a bit too long. Little stinging aches spread but felt as good as they did hurt awash the beating and flooding high of intimacy. Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Latula wrapped her legs around his back and pulled herself up, putting her chest to chest on his lap. He couldn't thrust so hard into her from that position, but she contribute all the better. She rolled her hips around in a circle, and leaned her head forward to nibble on his ear. He squirmed and writhed as her teeth toyed his sensitive lobes, and it caused him to move around inside her in such a way that it only made her tease him more. His own hands went further down, and kneaded her ass in time with his squirming.

Latula let his ear go, placed her hand on his chest and started to bounce. Her well slicked pussy slid up and down his dick, their bodies slapping wetly now at the height of their arousal. Up and down and up and down Latula bounced, her hands holding on to Mituna's shoulders tightly. Her athletic legs pushed slightly against the ground each time, giving her a little bit of extra push. She sped up, putting more and more force into it. She could feel herself getting closer, the physical craving taking hold of reason. Mituna gasped loudly. He was probably closer than she was. She clenched, giving his dick a squeeze and heightening the friction between them. Her nails dug into his shoulders now, and drew the slightest trickles of gold blood. Not that either cared.

When Latula came, it was loud. She threw her head back and cried out as though in victory as her orgasm rocked through her. She slammed her hips down so he was as deep as he could go, and rolled gently back and forth, riding out the waves of pleasure. Mituna's own pleasure was too far along to be stopped. He held her by her hips and slammed up into her; once, twice, three times and came. Hot yellow fluid spurted unseen inside of her, while her own teal fluids spilled out over his lap. They ground their hips together in quiet satisfaction as sensations took their course.

The two of them lay together in the grass, naked and basking in the afterglow. Mituna's mop-haired head rested on Latula's lap. Her fingers were buried deep in his hair.

L47UL4

y43h?

WH3R3 4R3 MY P4N75

som3wh3r3. you c4n just r3m3mb3r wh3n you w3r3 dr3ssed 4nd the3y'll com3 b4ck 4nyw4y

0H Y34F 7H47 7H1NG

yup

1 7H1NK 1LL 574Y L1K3 7H15 4 817 L0NGL3R

m3 too


End file.
